Todellisuusharha
by Windy Rein
Summary: xsongficx Harhaa se vaan oli. Kuin naamiaisasu joka näytettiin naapureille ja muille. Harhaa kuin ne unelmat joita oli viisivuotiaana. Väkivaltaa, huumeidenkäyttöä, pettämistä. Rated T. OMG, se on het! o.O :O


**Title: **Todellisuusharha (songfic)

**Warnings:** Mainitsee huumeidenkäyttöä, perheväkivaltaa ja pettämistä. Saattaa myös olla itsepetosta.

**Rating: **T kait.. Asiasta ei voi olla varma.

**Pairings: **Voitte itse kuvitella mitä haluatte, mutta oma mielipiteeni on: RonMione, DracoPansy ja yksipuolinen GinnyHarry

**Disclaimer:** Kaikki Harry Potter universumin henkilöt ja eliöt ja tapahtumat kuuluvat J.K. Rowlingille. "Harhaa" kuuluu Anssi Kelalle ja "Rokkibändi Wounded Knee" taas Miljoonasateelle. Siispä en omista muuta kuin nämä pienet ajatuspätkät.

**A/N: **Siis, aivan, viesti teille lukijoille. selvittää kurkkuaan Hmm, kirjoitin noin puolessa tunnissa tai vähemmässä ja se varmasti näkyy laadussa, mutta koko päivän ollut pakkomielteinen tarve kirjoittaa songfic tästä biisistä ja nyt sitten kun päivä on melkein vaihtunut oli pakko se vihdoin kirjoittaa. :) Periaatteessa minulla ei ole aavistustakaan mitä tuli kirjoitettua, mutta BLÄÄH vaan teillekin.. :D Ja vielä yksi pieni asia, omalla tavallaan tämä on ristiriitadassa KVn kanssa, mutta toisaalta (omassa mielessäni) tämä tukeutuu siihen, joten kait se sitten on vain AU. Ehkä. Kuitenkin, nauttikaa ihmeessä ja kertokaa mielipiteenne.. :)

xxx

_"Haen vain tupakkaa"  
Ilkka ilmoittaa  
Sulkee oven perässään  
Hengittää  
Laskee kymmeneen_

Se vaan tapahtui. Hymähdän omalle selitykselleni. Sen täytyy olla vanhoin mitä löytyy, ehkä vanhempi kuin maailman vanhin ammatti. Mutta silti, ei se ollut mitä odotin. Avioliitto siis. Ehkä jos 'Mione ei olisi niin kiireinen tai jos minä en olisi koskaan päättänyt antaa kaiken vain päättyä. Tai jos… Mitä turhia jossittelemaan, ei siitä mitään apua ole.

_Sitten lähtee menemään  
Pysähtyy  
Kätkee sormuksen tietää astuvansa  
Harhaan  
Harhaan_

Se oli taiottu sormus ja oli kulkenut suvussa pitkään. Mitä voimia sillä oli, kukaan ei enää tiennyt. Ehkä kukaan ei koskaan edes tiennyt alunperinkään. Jostain syystä, sen arvokkuudesta ja iästä huolimatta, se aina, ja tarkoitan _aina_, päätyi taskuuni. En tiedä jos 'Mione tietää, mutta ei hän tarvitse tätä taakkaa vielä hartioilleen. Olen totaalinen idiootti.

xxx

_"Nirvana Stay away"  
Riikka tuolissaan  
Vetää hihaa ylöspäin  
Seinältään  
Cobain tuijottaa  
Ja vain hän voi ymmärtää_

Kyllä minä tiedän että kukaan ei tiedä mitä päässäni liikkuu. Kukaan ei ole koskaan kuullut niitä ääniä. Ei nähnyt samanlaisia unia kuin minä. Äänet sanovat minua ainutlaatuiseksi, uniikiksi. En minä osaa sanoa enää. Mikä oli todellisuus? Todellisuus oli että Potter jätti minut(se saatanan paskiainen!). Haluan vain paeta. Mitä niin väärää siinä on?

_Ei kukaan muu  
Huone häviää  
Kaikki mitä jää on  
Harhaa  
Harhaa_

Ei minua koskaan normaaliksi sanottu, oli minulla ystäviä, mutta kaikki kyllä tiesivät leimastani, etten koskaan voisi päästä yhtä hyviin naimisiin kuin he. En enää. Potter oli ollut ainoa toivoni pois sen ikeen alta. Mutta hänkin katosi. Jonnekin. Mihin se taas…olikaan… Oliko sillä väliä…? Mikä… Hän… Ympärilläni on pimeää. Se sama kirottu pimeys, joka kietoo kätensä ympärilleni ja pitää minusta huolen. Niin lämmintä. Niin turvallista. Oliko jollain Potterilla mitään väliä, jos minulla oli harhani?

xxx

_Hän liukuu pois  
Hiljaa pois  
Kauniimpaan  
Maailmaan_

Unet ovat aina olleet ystäviäni. Ne saavat minut aina unohtamaan kaiken. Unissani Remus on vielä elossa ja me olemme niin onnellisia. Unissa minä näen Siriuksen taas. Unissani, harhoissani, olen ainoastaan täydellinen ja se oikea minä. Tai niin minä luulen.

_Kuin unelmaa kaikki on  
Ja helpompaa  
Mutta harhaa vaan  
Harhaa vaan_

"Ylös! Sinä senkin lutka, ylös sieltä! Vai oletko taas huorannut koko yön!"

Ei, ei, ei! Minä olen unessa. Minä nukun. Minä nukun. Kun minä nukun, kukaan ei saavuta minua. Minä nukun. Ei, älkää auetko, petolliset silmäni! En halua nähdä tätä maailmaa enää. Haluan harhani! Haluan pois! Haluan kotiin! äiti.

xxx

_Huoneessa pimeää  
Jesse yksinään  
Peittää korvat käsillään  
Hyräilee ihan mitä  
Kunhan huuto vanhempain  
Katoaa_

Kuulin huudot kyllä. Taas ne riiteli. Mistä, vain Luoja tietää. Ehkä se oli isän tapa käyttää sokeria kahvinsa kanssa. Ehkä äiti oli saanut sen taas kiinni jonkun huoran sylistä. En tiedä, enkä oikein välitäkään. Silti lapsuudesta (mikä vitsi. eikö kymmenvuotias ole lapsi?) tarttunut tapa hyräillä ja peittää korvat on jäänyt kuin pinttynyt lika. Tällä kertaa voisin kokeilla jos muistaisin 'Rokkibändi Wounded Kneen' sanat ulkoa. Siitä on vähän aikaa kun olen viimeksi kuullut sen, mutta eiköhän ne mieleen muistu. _'Antsun sisko oli raskaana kolmatta kertaa, kun…'_

_Lyönnit unohtuu  
Todellisuus vaihtuu  
Harhaan  
Harhaan_

Liha tapasi lihaa. Nyrkki osui poskeen. Sanat yltivät syvemmälle kuin mikään veitsi ikinä voisi. Viimeinen tippa oli kai kun kuulin jonkun sylkevän maahan, tai ihmisen päälle en tiedä. Mutta ei ne lyönnit ole totta. Ei ole. Ei ole. Ei ole. Ei mikään ole.

Ja levysoitin soittaa taas. _'…siin oli Käpä ja Antsu, Nykä ja mä ja se hullu kauppiaan poika…'_

xxx

**A/N:** Kiitos ajastanne ja arvosteluja kiitetään virtuaalikekseillä ja haleilla. Pidän itselläni salmiakin ja alkoholin. :D

Pst, se äiti siellä ei ole mikään vahinko tai editoinnissa huomaamatta jäänyt yksityiskohta.


End file.
